A King's Tale (Django Unchained Precuel)
by JediBana
Summary: Before Dr. King Schultz met Django, he had his own story in the Wild West... Ten years before, when someone suddenly killed his brother. Now Dr. Schultz must find the assassin to take revenge but with the help of someone unexpected. Rated M for violence and sexual topics in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Introduction

That night Dr. King Schultz took his gun and hid it carefully inside his elegant coat. He went out of the hotel offering a quick smile to the man in the reception. He preferred to walk instead of riding his horse. It was a warn night and the stars were the best show in the dark sky of that Texas´s desert. He kept walking for almost an hour till finally he arrived to the place he had studied for a whole month. It was a little farm with very few slaves working on it. He waited for some minutes hiding behind the shadows till finally the man he had been looking for appeared. However, this time he didn´t come alone. King Schultz heisted for a second. That man had always come alone to the barn to bother his animals and sometimes love them too much. He kept calm and took out the gun staring carefully to the scene in front of him for a minute. Meanwhile the farmer threw the girl to the floor and laughed a little. She tried to run but he took her by the hair till he made her kneed in front of him. Then he slapped her twice while laughing. The girl fell down again and the farmer kicked her face just to be sure that she couldn´t flee while he took out his pants. In that moment King Schultz raised the gun and pointed it directly to the back of the man. He had never shot before, at least not to a real man, but now it was precise. The farmer laughed one last time, then the roar of the gun…

But for Dr. King´s surprise, the girl didn´t screamed at all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Cherokee

**CHAPTER 1: THE LOST CHEROKEE**

The farmer fell down filling the ground with warm blood. King Schultz kept once again the gun inside his pocket and stared at the girl´s eyes for a second. In her face were some spots of blood now combining with the dust and the sweat of her skin. He felt somehow the need of saying something, but she ran out like a thunder before he could find the right words.

_Nevermind… _ Thought he, and quickly carried out the man´s body and put it inside a cart and covered it with a blanket that he found inside the barn. He took also out a horse from the farm and tied it up to the cart. Dr. Schultz was ready to leave, when suddenly a gun pointed to his back. He raised his hands up getting a little bit nervous.

_Don´ move or I will… _The voice of the man was anxious and scared.

_You, don´t have to worry, mister… Oh, excuse me, what´s your name, sir?_

_Stop playin´ tricks, man! _Shouted the man. Dr. Schultz could bet that he was a black slave. _Wha did you kill Mr. Johnson?_

_Well… _King sighed. _Please take out from my right pocket the paper that is inside. However I´m almost sure that you don´t know how to read so, I will better tell you, why did I kill your master._

The man took out the paper anyway as King kept talking.

_My name is King Schultz. I´m a dentist. Hope you know what a dentist is… I come from Germany._

_That´s very fa away isn´t it?_

_Yeah, it is._

_And wha´ are you doin´ here?_

_I came to visit my brother. _

_And where is he? _

_He is dead._

The man kept in silence for a moment. King continued…

_But, when I first arrived to this country, your master, Mr. Johnson assaulted me. He used to be a very bad guy in the north a year ago…_

_That´s wha you killed him?_

_Yeah, in some way that´s right, but also I need that money that he took from me to start a new life here, and so I did a bounty hunter job in order to make justice and to get my money back._

The man thought for a minute and then kept his gun. Dr. Schultz turned around and smiled to the black slave.

_And, wha´s gonna happen with me and ma family now tha Mr. Johnson is dead? One year ago his uncle died and that´s why he became our master._

_Well, you better hurry and take your family to the north. The things are better there for the slaves..._

The man nodded and quickly ran to the big house. The doctor took a fast look around and finally rode the horse. When he arrived once again to the hotel, he left the cart outside. He picked up his suitcase, tied up his other horse and went back to the cart.

That night he rode till he saw the down. In that moment he decided to take a break and went down of the horse for a minute. He felt a pain in the back and also in his legs. The town he was looking for, to deliver the body was very close now. So, he tried to resist some more and rode again till the afternoon.

He arrived to the commissary, left the body and received the money. It had been easier that he thought and actually he felt no regret of killing that disgusting man. Now, that he had again enough cash, he could spend the night in a good hotel room, eat a splendid dinner in order to be ready for the next day. Dr. Schultz whistled a little while looking for a good hotel. After some minutes he finally found the right place and left the horses and the cart outside. He was going to get inside, when a man´s voice asked him in a rude tone:

_Is this slot of your own?_

King turned around and got surprised to see again the girl from last night.

_Is this yours or not, old man?_

She stared at the ground as the man pushed her to give one step further.

_Yes, she is mine. _Answered Dr. Schultz, not very sure why. _I ask you to please treat her with respect._

_Well, if you want respect, don´t leave your Indian shit behind. We don´t like Indians nor niggers here._

_It won´t happen again. _Smiled he politely and then looked at her. _Come on, my little, let´s get some rest here._

She followed him inside but without speaking. He asked for a room. The man in the lobby wasn´t very sure about letting her in, but he insisted arguing that he had that right for being a European foreign. At the end, the man gave him the key and Dr. King and the girl went to their room in the second floor. When he closed the door, he put his hand on his waist and stared at her.

_So… How did you get here, little girl? _

She looked at him for an instant hesitating.

_You don´t speak English?_

_Yes, I do. _She finally answered. He raised his eyebrows. _I … I came inside the cart. When you stopped outside the commissary to take the body out, I came down and hid…But that man found me this time._

_And why did you follow me?_

_Because you saved me from that bastard._

_I didn´t mean to save you. I killed him for other reasons._

_I know. I heard what you said to the nigger in the farm._

_So…_

_You are not American. You are not like them._

_Sorry, but I can´t take you with me, girl. _He declared. _Tomorrow you have to leave._

_No, please… _She asked, not begging but as something more interesting. Schultz realized that the mask that she used outside wasn´t real. She wasn´t that submissive. _I can work for you, sir. I´m smart. I know how to do a lot of things._

_Sorry, but I don´t need a slave now._

_Johnson is dead. Because of you I have no owner, nor a place to go now. They are going to rape me and then kill me. Please, I can be your worker...Please _

King Schultz felt pity for her. She was so thin and dirty that he couldn´t even calculate her age. But she seemed to be strong and clever, perhaps she could help him.

_And…What makes you think that I won´t rape you and later kill you, kid?_

_Well… _She thought for a couple of seconds. _Because you are old, and even though I have seen you killing Johnson, you don´t look like a criminal. In fact, you look quite elegant. _

_I´m not that old… _He laughed a little. Actually he was starting to like the girl´s honesty.

_And we also have something in common, Dr. Schultz._

_And, what is it, kid? _King felt a big curiosity for a sudden.

_We don´t believe in this society justice. You are looking for the man that killed your brother, aren´t you?_

_You really paid attention to what I said last night. Very clever!_

_As you killed the man that murdered my mother, I offer you my help to find your brother´s assassin and make him justice. _

King Schultz sighed and sat down in the edge of the bed. She waited in silence staring at him till he finally spoke again.

_Alright, kid. _King Schultz declared. _You can come with me._

The girl nodded smirking a little.

_You won´t regret of this, Dr. Schultz. I swear you won´t._

_I hope that too. _He answered standing up again. _By the way, what´s your name, kid?_

_Ahyoka, sir._

_Indian, isn´t it?_

_Cherokee, sir. _She smiled pride of her roots.

_I´ve never seen a Cherokee before. _

_It´s because there are not a lot of us alive. _Ahyoka turned around to look with her eyes to the bathroom. _Uh…Dr. Schultz?_

_Yes?_

_May take a bath?_

King smiled feeling an awkward tenderness, then he nodded. The girl said thanks and then got inside the bathroom. He sat down meanwhile still thinking of what he had just done. He was tired, perhaps he was starting to get old and a little bit of help wouldn´t be bad in those difficult times. He later thought about his long journey to Mississippi the next day. He had to return to his brother´s house and stay there till he discover who was the bastard that killed him almost a year ago. Suddenly his thoughts were broken when Ahyoka came out of the bathroom. Her long black hair was still wet and she was wearing her dirty dress but her skin was clean again. She smiled an instant. King stood up and smiled without knowing it.

_How was the bath, little Ahyoka?_

_I´ve never wished for hot water that much, sir!_

_Then, we have the same feeling._

He approached to the bathroom, but before getting in he stopped and turned around again. Ahyoka turned around too.

_I have one last question for you, girl. _

_Yes, sir…_

_Does your name have a meaning in your Cherokee dialect?_

_Sure , Dr. Schultz! _She nodded smirking. _It means ´The bringer of happiness´._

King raised an eyebrow and closed the door, but he smiled plenty when he was inside of the bathroom and she couldn´t see him.

Half of an hour later, he came out ready to sleep and found the girl sleeping deeply over the carpet next to the bed. Dr. Schultz sighed and covered her with a blanket. Then, he got inside the bed feeling weird of that… It took him some minutes to fall asleep, but finally he got it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey to Mississippi

CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY TO MISSISSIPI

The next morning Dr. Schultz woke up with a pain in the back. He tried to stand up twice but his body was tired and he wanted to stay a little bit more inside the bed. He closed his eyes when suddenly the door opened and Ahyoka came in happily.

_Huh, you´re still there, sir… I thought you would be ready._

He opened his eyes again and discovered the girl standing up with her arms crossed in front of her.

_Where were you, little Ahyoka? Remember you can´t be walking everywhere in this place alone. _He said making an effort to stand up as fast as he could.

_I know, sir, but I thought you were in a hurry. So, I got all the things ready for the journey…_

_Alright… _King said quite impressed. _Well, let me dress up and… Later we will take a breakfast and… _He saw once again her dirty and old dress. _Perhaps we can buy you new clothes._

_It´s not necessary, Dr. Schultz. I can…_

_I won´t discuss that, little Ahyoka. A worker of mine won´t be dressed like a slave, is that clear?_

_Yes, sir._

Both smiled and she went out to give him some privacy. Ten minutes later he went out ready and both took a fast meal in the little restaurant next to the hotel. When they finished, they looked for a women´s boutique. He let her choose five dresses and a two pairs of shoes. The seller looked at them confused all the time till they left. Finally they went back to the hotel to pick up the suitcases and put them on the cart.

_You know how to ride a horse, girl? _King asked her before leaving.

She nodded and quickly went up of the horse from the farm. Dr. Schultz raised his eyebrows satisfied and rode his own horse.

They kept in silence for a lot of time. Then, in the afternoon, when the sun was almost going to disappear in the horizon, they decided to stop in a cave to rest and get some sleep. She built a fire quickly and then she prepared a modest dinner. He tried to help her but she said she could manage it alone, so he decided to walk around till she got ready and both sat down to eat.

_You know, sir? _Ahyoka said suddenly raising her look. _I was just wondering if I could ask you something, but… I´m afraid of asking too much._

_Well, if you want to make me a question, just do it._

_Where are we going?_

_To South Mississipi. I have to return to my brother´s house, because now is a property of mine._

_Are there any slaves there?_

_No… Well, just an old couple of niggers that take care of the house. They are kind people, if that´s what worries you. _

_Yeah, those are good news, because I guess you will be out all the time, aren´t you? You will be looking for your brother´s murderer._

_That´s right, little Ahyoka._

_And if the man knows that the dead man had a brother?_

_What with that?_

_Perhaps he would hunt you too because he will assume that you want to take revenge._

King Schultz didn´t answered immediately. He had´t thought about that possibility. Finally he raised his eyes again.

_Well, I haven´t been in my brother´s house but a week. So, probably he doesn´t know that I´m here._

_We would better find him first, don´t you think?_

Dr. Schultz smiled. _Did you say ´we´?_

_I would be glad to help you, sir. _

_That´s not job for a girl, little Ahyoka. _

_I´m not that little! _She replied. _I´m turning 23 the next month and I know about this men stuff more than you believe._

_That´s something that you will have to prove, then. But tonight is time to sleep. _Dr. King stood up and went to his improvised bed. _Guten nacht, kind._

Ahyoka laid down too on her bed and stared at the dark and deep sky full of stars.

_You could also teach me that language of yours, Dr. Schultz. _She said without expecting him to answer because he was probably already asleep. _I already speak Cherokee, English and Spanish. You know, one must adapt in order to survive._

_I would be glad to teach you that, little Ahyoka._

_Really?!_

_Sure _His voice was sleepy. _No one speaks German over here, and I really miss it._

_Alright, Dr. Schultz. Guten nacht._

He smiled before falling asleep and she continued watching the sky, wondering…

Three days later, they decided to spend the night in a little town. People around were disturbed to see the girl riding a horse, but no one said anything about it at least.

That night King went to the bar and Ahyoka stayed in the hotel room taking a bath. He entered to discretely , sat in the bar and looked around quickly before asking the for a beer to the bar tender trying to do his best with his accent so that he wouldn´t recognize it.

_You ain´t from here, huh? _Smirked the bar tender giving him his beer.

Damm it, thought King but better smiled and answered quickly. _Oh, no. I come from Spain._

_Spain? _The bar tender frowned and then smirked again. _I see… That´s why you are carrying an Indian with you, huh? Now it makes sense. You, Spanish people like Indians, dunno why. _

King Schultz felt relieved now that the bar tender believed his story.

_We don´t aloud that people here in Mississippi. _Kept saying the tender. _But if she´s your wife, well nevermind. You like fresh flesh and we have to respect that._

He was going to explain to the man that Ahyoka wasn´t his wife, but then he preferred to leave the things like that. The less he wanted were more questions.

_Yeah, I do. I just came a year ago to America to find a friend of mine that used to live here and I met her. _

_A friend of yours? What´s his name? I know everyone in the town and probably in the south of Mississippi._

_He was Mr. Josef Schultz. Did you know him?_

_´Course! The great Josef Schultz! He was one of the best people I´ve ever met, always carrying about the others… I still don´t understand why was he murdered._

_Neither do I. _Sighed Dr. Schultz. _Perhaps… Someone hated him._

_Yeah, there are always people that hate us. But not him. He was a peaceful guy._

_I heard that before he was murdered a lot of men tried to buy his land. _

_That´s right! But he never sold it._

_Do you have any idea of who were those men?_

_Sure, they were around ten different men in a period of two years more or less. Let me remember their names…Hmmm… They were…_

As the bar tender kept talking King Schultz memorized every of those names. Once he finished, he drank another beer and finally left the bar before midnight. When he arrived to the hotel room, Ahyoka was already asleep. He wrote the names on a paper and then laid on the bed, but he couldn´t sleep.

Before down, Ahyoka opened her eyes and woke up quickly.

_Dr. Schultz, Dr. Schultz! _She ran toward the bed and moved his arm.

_What´s going on, girl?_

_I´ve got an idea, sir! Of how can we look for the man that killed your brother!_

King Schultz woke up and stared at her eyes. She kept talking, explaining her plan as he listened carefully. At the end he raised his eyebrows and smiled pleased.

_So, what do you think, sir? _

_That you actually are very clever, little Ahyoka. _

She smiled excited.

_And that, of course, I will need an assistant. _Finished Dr. Schultz grabbing her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Teeth care

**CHAPTER 3: TEETH CARE**

_Don´t lose your target… _Said Dr. Schultz.

Ahyoka nodded with her head and an instant later she shot the gun.

_Dam it! _She yelled angry. The bullet had just gone to the right of the target, when she had pointed it to the left. _I can´t do this! _Ahyoka kept complaining sitting on the grass. _I just can´t concentrate! I hate my stupid hand!_

The girl left away the gun and covered her face with her hands. King sighed and sat by her side. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, finally Ahyoka put her hands down again and stared at him.

_Don´t look at me like that, sir… _Said she still in a sad mood.

_How?_

_Dunno… Like if I were a kid or someone really stupid._

_You are not stupid, little Ahyoka. _Dr. Shultz explained patiently. _Let me remind you that because of you tomorrow we begin with our plan, but you are a beginner, and I don´t allow you to throw away the gun just like that and say you can´t do it._

_Sorry, Dr. Schultz. _She felt ashamed. _But, tomorrow is the great day and I still can´t shoot the gun right. I feel useless. _

She looked at the ground still mad, however King put a hand on her chin to make her raise her look again. When Ahyoka reached his eyes, she felt a sudden and stronger heart beat.

_Don´t say ever again that you are useless, little Ahyoka… Or I will make youpull the cart instead of the horse for you to feel more efficient. _

The girl laughed a little and he smiled pleased. Then, both took a quick dinner and finally they laid on their improvised beds close to the fire. Dr. Schultz heard Ahyoka´s low breathing when she fell asleep and that made him feel less anxious. There had been 3 months since Ahyoka had told him to built that fancy cart with that tooth above and travel to each of the plantations of the men that could have murdered his brother, and offer them his dentist´s service. It got to be something really attractive for men with plenty of money, because it was a new and exclusive opportunity, especially because he wasn´t just a rural doctor but an elegant European. Nevertheless, as every plan, this had its risks. Now, after getting some money that his brother had left to him discretely, warning the black couple that took care of the house to say nothing about Josef´s Schultz brother, and getting ready with the fancy cart, dentist instruments, and a good show, they were ready to start.

However, that night after many weeks of insomnia Dr. King Schultz could finally sleep deeply.

The next morning, the girl and the man woke up very early. Both worn clean and quite elegant clothes and began their way to the first man of the list.

After the man in the bar had told Dr. Schultz almost ten names of men who could have probably killed his brother, he and the girl kept investigating those men. It took them almost two months to discard five of the ten men. Three days later, one of the five left died falling down from his horse. So, they remained just four. But the first one in the list was called William Klein, he was 60 years old and lived with his wife and son. He didn´t have a good reputation with the black slaves. People said he used to like torturing them every time he felt bored. In other words, the man was a fucking sadistic son of a bitch.

The sun was at the top of the sky when Dr. Schultz and Ahyoka saw the big house of the Kleins at the end of a long plantation.

…_Did you understand the difference between saying Als and Wenn, little Ahyoka? _Said King happily.

_Ja, Herr Schultz. _

_Bravo, kind!_

_Sir?_

_Ja?_

_May say something in English?_

_Yes, sure._

_Aren´t you nervous? _Ahyoka´s voice had an anxious tone.

_Yeah, I am, my dear. _He accepted. _But we have to be careful and pretend everything is alright. We will have just one opportunity and we must do it well._

_I´ll do my best, sir._

_I know, Ahyoka._

Both smiled to each other for a moment and finally arrived to the entrance. A big nigger servant went out of the house immediately and asked who they were and what did they want.

_Good morning. _Said Dr. Schultz politely. _I´m Dr. Hans Altmann and she is my beautiful daughter, Anne Altmann. And we are here to offer you and your master our medical service that, by the way, is the best of South west America._

_The best you said? _Asked a man from behind and the black servant moved from the entrance. Dr. all over his face. He was kind of fat but though he was 60 his arms and shoulders looked very strong. _Who told you that you were the best? _

William Klein laughed and smoke from his cigar. Dr. Schultz smiled.

_The governors of most of the states we have visited, sir._

_I see… _Klein had a naughty but evil look. _Could you please tell me your names again?_

_Of course! I´m Hans Altmann and she is my daughter, Anne._

_You are German, aren´t you?_

_That´s right, Mr. Klein._

_And why is your daughter an Indian? _Asked the man quite interested now.

_Because twenty years ago, when I first arrived to America, I fell in love with a Cherokee, sir. _King used a sad voice. _But unfortunately, she left this world sooner._

_I´m sorry, Dr. Altmann. _Said the old man. _But I had to ask. You know, it´s not common to see a European man riding with a Cherokee by his side. _

_I understand, Mr. Klein._

_But, going back to the main point. I actually need your service. My son, Thomas, he has been suffering of a big pain in the cheektooths for a couple of weeks._

_It would be a pleasure for us to attend your son´s problem. _Answered King making a little reverence with his hand and head.

_Alright. Let´s say nothing more. Please, Dr. Altmann, Miss Altamnn, leave your cart and your horses with the servants and come inside with me. Right now my son went to supervise some workers in the south plantation but he will be back in the afternoon. Meanwhile, you can tell me more about your job and from Germany. You know, my dad was German too…_

Dr. Schultz and Ahyoka saw each other for a second pleased. They were in, as they had expected, now, it was time to know if Klein was the murderer of his brother.


End file.
